Sentimientos imprecisos
by Angelus diabolicus
Summary: Vash regresa y Meryl desea decirle cómo se siente. Pero... no todo es tan fácil como parece... terminado
1. Chapter 1

A lo lejos, una figura perfilada por el sol atrajo la atención de dos jóvenes, una de baja estatura y arreglado cabello negro y otra alta, con una larga melena castaña.

"¡Vash-san!" gritó Millie corriendo hacia el hombre rubio "¿Cómo está¿Ese es su hermano¿Está herido¿Necesita ayuda?"

Vash sonrió como toda respuesta a todo ese torrente de preguntas, y su mirada se dirigió hacia la chica de los seguros más bajita, que se mantenía a cierta distancia, parada en el mismo lugar, sin moverse.

Sus ojos brillaban con lágrimas de alivio, pero su cuerpo se negó a responder a sus órdenes de ir y preguntarle por qué había tardado tanto.

Finalmente en su cara se esbozó una sonrisa.

"Bienvenido"

&/&/&/&/&/&

Después del encuentro, Millie se encargó de ir a recostar y atender las heridas de Knives, dejando a la pareja sola, para que Meryl pudiera curar a Vash.

La joven mujer enseguida se encargó de volver a empezar la labor que había empezado desde que habían llegado a ese pueblo: atender a Vash.

Fue a buscar el maletín de primeros auxilios, y al regresar se encontró con un semi-desnudo Vash. No era la primera vez que lo veía sin camisa. Entonces, por qué...?

"¿Pasa algo?"

"¿Eh? Nnnnooo... Nada..."

Vash tenía nuevas heridas. La más profunda atravesaba su hombro de lado a lado, lo demás, eran solamente rozaduras de bala, unas más profundas que otras. Y rasguños. Rasguños por todo el cuerpo.

¿Cuándo terminaría todo esto¿Sería que ahora Vash podría finalmente dejar de sufrir?

O quizás...

Quizás se llevaría a Knives lejos, dejándola sola una vez más, pensando en él, siempre en él... Y no creía poder soportarlo, no esta vez.

Súbitamente recordó lo que Millie le había dicho el día de la partida de Vash. "Cuando regrese, díselo. Díselo todo"

Sintió como su cara se quemaba con repentino calor. Sus mejillas ardían, formando un color rojizo que Vash, al estar de espaldas a ella, no pudo ver.

Su cuerpo empezó a moverse solo. Sus brazos se envolvieron alrededor de su cuerpo, formando un cálido abrazo que tomó por sorpresa a Vash.

"Vash-san..." fue lo único que salió de su boca. El cuerpo del hombre rubio se relajó, a la vez que tomaba una de sus manos y la apretaba ligeramente.

El ruido de una puerta al abrirse alertó a Meryl, quien se alejó de golpe, con la cara sonrosada, deseando que Millie no hubiese visto nada de lo sucedido.

"Vash-san, sempai, Knives-san ya está acostado, y ya le he cambiado las vendas..."

"A-arigatou, Millie" dijo Meryl, mientras salía precipitadamente del cuarto. "Voy a hacer algo de comer" pretextó.

Millie, mientras tanto, miró la cara de Vash. La expresión del humanoide mostraba una profunda confusión. Era como si le estuviera preguntando lo que acababa de pasar.

Sonrió. A veces, los hombres eran muy despistados.

Llegó la noche. Knives, según palabras de Vash, seguiría dormido por algún tiempo, como mínimo unas semanas.

Las tres de la mañana. Meryl despertó sobresaltada, sin ninguna razón en particular.

O quizás sí. Un súbito temor la invadió.

Sus pasos se dirigieron a la habitación en donde dormía Vash. Como supuso, no estaba.

"Oh, no" se dijo en voz baja, la angustia creciendo dentro de ella. ¿Sería posible que la dejara de nuevo? No, había prometido...

¡Había prometido quedarse!

Casi al borde de las lágrimas, Meryl salió corriendo de la casa. El viento helado casi la congeló, y su mirada vagó, escudriñando la oscuridad.

Por suerte esa noche había luna llena. Sino fuera por eso, le hubiera resultado imposible ver la figura sentada en el peñón en donde ya varias veces Vash se había sentado.

Dio un suspiro de alivio, y entró a la casa por una manta, para después dirigirse a donde Vash estaba.

Cuando llegó hasta él, no dijo una palabra. Se limitó a pasarle la manta alrededor de los hombros, y sentarse junto a él.

Vash tampoco dijo nada. Un solo murmullo ininteligible de su parte expresó su sorpresa de que ella estuviera ahí.

Finalmente, habló.

"Tus heridas no han sanado aún, baka" dijo, reprochante.

No recibió respuesta por un largo momento.

"Lo siento"

Meryl suspiró fingiendo exasperarse. Una ráfaga de aire frío le hizo olvidarse de lo que iba a decir. Se estremeció, pero decidió que no se iría sin él.

Vash la miró, y arriesgándose a que ella lo abofeteara, pasó una mano por sus hombros, atrayéndola hacia él, hacia su calor.

Contrario a lo que pensaba, el cuerpo de Meryl se puso rígido, para luego relajarse.

"Así está mejor?"

"Sí, gracias"

Vash logró retener un estremecimiento cuando Meryl apoyó la cabeza en su hombro. Su cuerpo era cálido, su figura delgada se sentía bien contra la suya.

Cuando bajó la mirada, descubrió los ojos grises de Meryl mirando con fijeza. En seguida sintió el nerviosismo recorrerlo, pero se forzó a no desviar la mirada.

¿Qué estoy haciendo/ fue el último pensamiento racional de Meryl. Ese par de ojos verde-acua la perdían. La hacían sumirse en un remolino de emociones que nunca antes experimentó.

¿Qué importaba si el era una planta y ella humana¿Qué importaba si el había vivido 130 años y ella solo 23?

Lo amaba, absoluta y desesperadamente, y en ese momento, en ese lugar, era lo único que importaba.

Y sin más preámbulos, lo besó.

El beso fue corto, tentativo. Se separó enseguida, solo para caer nuevamente en la realidad. Vash la miraba con asombro, como si no creyera lo que acababa de pasar.

"Lo... lo siento" murmuró Meryl, igual de asombrada.

Su cara se volvió de color rojizo. La vergüenza la obligó a levantarse de golpe, para dejar solo a un sorprendido Vash.

&/&/&/&/&

Al día siguiente, Meryl no podía estar más avergonzada. Los pensamientos que ocupaban su mente la bloqueaban de cualquier otro. Y aún así, no podía dejar de recordar el sabor de sus labios...

¿Con qué cara lo voy a enfrentar hoy//

Mientras tanto, bajo el agua caliente de una ducha, los pensamientos de Vash eran algo parecidos. Su mano se dirigió hacia sus labios, rozándolos ligeramente.

¿Por qué.../

Fue una coincidencia.

El momento en que el salió de la ducha vistiendo una toalla en la cintura, el momento en que ella salió de su habitación, fueron los mismos.

Gris y acua se encontraron.

Meryl fue la primera en desviar la mirada y darle la espalda.

Vash la vio alejarse hacia la cocina.

¿Cómo puedo ser tan tonta? Vash.../

"Pasa algo, sempai?" preguntó Millie al ver la cara de Meryl.

"No nada... Solo que ayer..." ¿por qué Millie siempre sabía todo aunque no le dijera una palabra?

"¿Pasó algo malo?"

"Umm... Bueno... Ayer, Vash y yo... Yo le... le..."

Un grito la interrumpió.

"Buenos días!"

Meryl se volvió hacia Vash. Sus miradas se encontraron nuevamente, y de nuevo fueron rotas. La joven se apresuró a darle la espalda, sintiéndose como una lagartija.

Sus pasos se dirigieron hacia la salida.

/Tonta/ se auto recriminó.

Una mano la tomó fuertemente del brazo.

"Tenemos que hablar" dijo la voz de Vash.

"Debo ir al trabajo" contestó Meryl sin volverse.

"En la tarde"

Se soltó, y siguió su camino, sabiendo que Vash la miraba alejarse.


	2. Chapter 2

Ya en el trabajo, Meryl se encontró con un problema mayor: no podía concentrarse, tiraba las cosas, olvidaba los pedidos…

Toda su mente estaba ocupada de Vash, los labios de Vash… ¿Qué se supone que iba a decirle?

No notó las pervertidas miradas de los mineros de la mesa más cercana, hasta que sintió una mano tocando sus posaderas XD

Antes de que pudiera volverse para descargar un golpe sobre el infortunado hombre, se vio atrapada, fijada a la pared por la figura de un hombre de dos veces su tamaño.

"Vamos, encanto, dame un besito, ¿sí?" su aliento alcohólico le hizo volver la cara, tratando de soltarse y golpearlo. Los demás mineros no se movieron, probablemente ellos le tenían demasiado miedo al gigante para tratar de hacer algo.

"Estate quieta, preciosa… ¿Por qué no vamos a mi casa?"

"¡En tus sueños, cerdo!" sin embargo, el ya la arrastraba hacia la salida. "¡Suéltame!" el pervertido soltó una risita.

"Eh, perdona…" dijo una amable voz detrás suyo. Se volvieron, y Meryl ahogó un grito al ver a Vash. "¿Podrías ser tan amable de soltarla? Me parece que no quiere ir contigo"

El hombre sacó una pistola. "¿Y qué harás si no lo hago?"

La plácida expresión de Vash desapareció, y volvió la cabeza hacia un lado.

"¡MIRA, UN CERDO VOLADOR!"

"¡¿Dónde!"

Aprovechando la distracción, Vash tomó a Meryl por la cintura, arrebatándosela al tipo, y le quitó la pistola, intercambiando la situación.

"¿Y dime, ahora qué harás?"

El viejo se fue tan rápido como sus piernas le permitían.

Cerdo: red-bull te da alas nn

Meryl se echó a llorar, y sin darse cuenta apenas, abrazó a Vash.

"He pasado tanto miedo…"

"Shh… ya pasó, ya pasó"

Sus sollozos bajaron de nivel hasta desaparecer, y fue entonces cuando notó los fuertes brazos de Vash alrededor de su cintura. Trató de separarse, pero solo logró que él la aferrara con más fuerza.

"¿Vash…?"

El no bajó la mirada, y Meryl decidió continuar.

"Desde hace mucho tiempo, yo… yo…" era imposible, la lengua se le trababa.

"¿Pasa algo malo?"

"No! No… es solo que…"

Ahora sí, los ojos aguamarina se Vash estaban fijos en ella, y no pudo encontrar las fuerzas para sostener la mirada.

"Estoy enamorada de ti"

Su corazón empezó a latir tan rápido que interiormente suplicó que él dijera algo, lo que fuera, con tal de que no oyera sus latidos.

Sin embargo, el no dijo palabra, y ella no pudo evitarlo, sus lágrimas afloraron y cayeron nuevamente.

Fue entonces cuando sintió su mano fuerte y cicatrizada tomarla por la barbilla, forzándola a alzar su cara.

"Meryl" se estremeció involuntariamente al oír su nombre "No llores, por favor. No soporto ver a una mujer llorar"

De nuevo trató de soltarse, pero el no la dejaba ir.

"No puedo evitarlo. Nunca había llorado frente a un hombre"

Aun cuando no lo veía, supo que sonreía.

"Jamás podrías tener felicidad a mi lado, aseguradora"

SMACK

Sin previo aviso, sin pensarlo, Meryl había abofeteado a Vash con todas sus fuerzas. Las lágrimas fluían libremente, de nuevo.

"Cómo…" empezó, la voz temblorosa por la furia "¡¿Cómo puedes decir eso! Yo…" trató inútilmente de detener sus lágrimas "¡Yo te amo tanto! Y a ti no te importa… Jamás te han importado mis sen--" su frase se vio interrumpida cuando los labios de Vash se estamparon sin previo aviso sobre los suyos.

"Jamás digas eso" en la voz de Vash había disgusto, pero algo más… algo más… "Jamás digas que no me importa, Meryl, por que tú me importas más que nadie"

"V-Vash…" su boca se abrió inconscientemente, tratando de hallar palabras que se negaban a aparecer en su mente.

Dio un salto cuando escuchó voces detrás suyo. El espectáculo había atraído a varios curiosos, que ahora les miraban con atención (¬¬U)

"Ven" antes de que se diera cuenta de qué pasaba, Vash la había tomado de la mano y la guiaba con rapidez hacia la casa.

Cuando llegaron –el trayecto se realizó sin que cruzaran una palabra –Vash cerró la puerta detrás de ellos, y se volvió a mirar a Meryl.

"Escucha" dijo con tono cansado "Meryl, estoy seguro de que…" se pasó una mano por el cabello, exasperado "De que… algún día, conocerás a un hombre y…"

Meryl enseguida se dio cuenta de a dónde quería llegar con eso.

"¡No!" gritó, y Vash la miró con extrañeza "No… yo no…" su voz se fue debilitando "Por favor…" aunque había llorado más en ese día de lo que probablemente lo había hecho en la vida, no pudo evitar que las lágrimas afloraran de nueva cuenta.

"M-Meryl…" la voz de Vash se quebró "No… no llores…"

"¿C-cómo quieres que no llore? E-eres un idiota… Y-yo t-te quiero… Vash…" lo miró y recuperó la capacidad de hablar con claridad "¿Por qué no te das la oportunidad de amar, si eres quien más lo merece?"

No hubo respuesta. Al parecer la pregunta lo había tomado por sorpresa. Meryl lo agarró por la camisa, obligándole a mirarle a los ojos.

"¿Me amas, Vash?"

Hubo un largo silencio y ella pensó que se moría. Luego, finalmente, Vash movió la cabeza afirmativamente.

"Sí"

"Entonces está bien"

"P-pero…" era obvio que sus defensas estaban cediendo peligrosamente "Yo… yo no soy humano…" desvió la mirada para no enfrentarla, pero Meryl lo tomó por la camisa, forzándole a bajar, hasta que sus caras quedaron al mismo nivel.

Meryl se acerco a él, y susurrándole al oído, como si de un secreto se tratara, murmuró: "No hay diferencia entre tu corazón y el mío"

Vash dejó escapar un quedo gemido que expresaba su rendición, y se dejó llevar.

Y de pronto ambos se estaban besando desesperadamente, y él la había fijado a la pared, y ella, definitivamente ya no estaba molesta con él cuando sintió sus labios descender a su cuello.

"Vash…" auto-control, auto-control, auto-control… "E-espera… Milly… va a llegar"

El aludido rió por lo bajo "Fue a visitar a sus parientes y no volverá en tres días"

Al carajo con el auto-control.

Él le besó el hombro y ella pensó que iba a incendiarse. Se estremeció y lo abrazó por el cuello, apretándose contra Vash.

Éste encontró la sensible zona debajo de su oreja y con la lengua y los dientes le provocó un torrente de deliciosos escalofríos en todo el cuerpo.

Meryl apretó el muslo contra la pierna de Vash, recreándose con el estremecimiento de ésta, y con su poderosa musculatura.

Para cuando Vash la besó, ella ya estaba temblando, arrasada por las emociones. Podía sentir cada nervio de su cuerpo. Por fin su sueño se hacía realidad. No importaba lo que ocurriese a partir de ese momento; tenía que descubrir lo que le esperaba en aquel amanecer nuevo y fulgurante.

"Meryl" susurró Vash, abrazándola con fuerza "No sabes cuánto te quiero"

**------------L e m o n------------**

De alguna manera, tenía la blusa abierta. No se dio cuenta de que él le había desabrochado los botones hasta que Vash se la quitó.

La blusa blanca cayó a sus pies.

Vash le acarició el hombro con el pulgar, absorto en sus curvas. Entonces inclinó la cabeza y le besó el cuello.

"Tienes los hombros más bonitos que he visto jamás" le susurró.

"Es por el ejercicio que hago al seguirte a todas partes" contestó ella ruborizándose. Genial. Menuda tontería acabo de decir, pensó.

"Pues es evidente que te ha servido" comentó él con voz grave, besándola de nuevo en el cuello.

Meryl empezó a desabrocharle la camisa, pero sus manos la detuvieron. Subió la mirada con extrañeza, y descubrió su expresión nerviosa, claramente incómoda. Enseguida entendió lo que pasaba.

"_No me gusta que las mujeres vean esto. Si las ven… nadie me querrá"_

"Shh…" lo besó y desabrochó la camisa, deslizando sus manos por debajo para poder palpar su cicatrizado pecho.

Sintió su pecho subir y bajar cuando Vash soltó un suspiro. Quizás por que le gustaba, o por que se había dado cuenta de que ella no le tenía miedo, Meryl nunca lo supo.

Con cierta dificultad, le quitó el sujetador y tomó sus pechos con las manos. Le pasó el pulgar por el pezón, provocándole un súbito escalofrío.

Consiguió quitarle la camisa, y examinó su pecho.

"No es algo muy bonito de ver" murmuró Vash, pero Meryl lo acarició con ternura.

"No me importa qué aspecto tenga. Es solo que no quiero hacerte daño"

"No te preocupes, no me duele" dijo él, levantando la cabeza, y tocándose una herida reciente en el hombro "Pero el maldito hombro no será el de antes por un tiempo. Eso quiere decir que no puedo tomarte en brazos y llevarte al dormitorio." Meryl soltó una risita. "Tendría que cargarte en el otro hombro, pero no me parece muy romántico"

"Puedo ir caminando"

"Que suerte" le dijo él al oído "por que yo apenas puedo tenerme en pie"

Sin embargo, era evidente que Vash estaba en mejor forma de lo que creía, por que la abrazó y arrastró por el pasillo. Les llevó lo suyo llegar a su destino, por que cada dos pasos él se detenía y la apretaba contra la pared para besarla y desnudarla un poco más. Para cuando llegaron a la habitación, que estaba en penumbras, Meryl sólo llevaba puestas las bragas.

Ella se metió entre las sábanas y esperó a que él hiciera lo mismo. Vash acabó de quitarse la ropa con movimientos torpes e impacientes. Se volvió hacia Meryl y se quedó quieto, mirándola como si no fuera una criatura real.

"Eres encantadora"

Meryl fue incapaz de pronunciar palabra, así que esbozó una sonrisa trémula y alzó los brazos para atraerlo.

Vash emitió un ronco sonido gutural y fue hacia ella.

Y entonces el mundo se detuvo. Lo único que importaba era la ardorosa pasión que se había desatado en ellos.

Él la cubrió de besos. Cuando llegó a su entrepierna. Meryl gimió y se aferró a sus cabellos, retorciéndose de excitación.

Meryl bajó la mano hasta el tieso miembro. Vash soltó un gruñido y se tendió, cubriéndola y apoyando su frente contra la de ella. A Meryl le pareció que estaba temblando. Tenía la espalda empapada en sudor.

Vash bajó la mano entre ambos cuerpos. Encontró la parte más palpitante de Meryl y la abrió con los dedos. En respuesta, ella alzó las caderas y Vash le proporcionó placer con sus dedos.

Cuando a Meryl le sobrevino el clímax, se sintió tan colmada de placer que ni siquiera pudo gemir. Se convulsionó, hincándole las uñas en la espalda.

Vash la penetró antes de que el frenesí de Meryl hubiera concluido. La repentina presión ejercida por aquella potente y rígida vara la hizo debatirse en la exquisita frontera entre el placer y el dolor.

"Vash…"

Él se detuvo de golpe, a medio camino. La miró y Meryl contempló su rostro, bañado en sudor.

"¿Estás bien?" le preguntó él con voz ronca.

"No. Sí…"

Meryl lo rodeó con las piernas, presionando con los muslos. Vash gruñó y la embistió con fuera, liberando su éxtasis, emitiendo un grito viril y primario que a Meryl le provocó satisfacción y un renovado placer.

**------------ F i n D e l L e m o n------------**

Vash salió del cuarto de baño al cabo de un rato, volvió a meterse en la cama y se arrimó a Meryl, rodeándola con un brazo.

"Deberíamos hablar" dijo mirando al techo.

A Meryl no le gustó nada aquella sugerencia. Hablar era peligroso.

"Ahora no" contestó "No hace falta. Durmamos"

"¿Estás segura…?"

"Segura"

"Bueno, la verdad yo tampoco me siento demasiado locuaz en este momento" dijo él, con voz de sueño, apretándola contra él.

"No te vayas a ningún sitio, ¿vale?" murmuró ella.

"No me iré a ninguna parte" le prometió Vash en voz baja.

Aquello pareció satisfacerla. Meryl se relajó al instante, y Vash se dio cuenta de que se había dormido.

Él no tardó más de unos pocos segundos en imitarle. Una parte de él se resistía a cerrar los ojos. Tenía miedo de despertarse por la mañana y descubrir que todo había sido un sueño.


	3. Chapter 3

Sosteniendo una taza de café en la mano. Vash se volvió en el taburete de la encimera y observó a Meryl precipitarse hacia la puerta.

Se había dormido y ahora tenía prisa. Casi no había tenido tiempo de ducharse y vestirse. Ni siquiera había podido preparar el elaborado desayuno que tenía pensado servirle a Vash, pero, por otra parte, tampoco habían podido mantener esa conversación que tanto temía.

Ya casi estaba fuera cuando la voz de Vash la detuvo.

"Meryl. ¿Podemos hablar?"

"Tengo toda la mañana ocupada" contestó "Y tu tienes que cuidar de Knives"

Vash dejó la taza de café sobre la mesa, se puso de pie y fue hacia ella.

"Pensaba que a las mujeres os gustaba hablar de las relaciones" dijo.

¿Qué sentido tiene retrasarlo? pensó ella entonces. Evitarlo no iba a solucionar nada. Ya había tenido una noche romántica con el hombre que amaba. Algunas mujeres nunca lo conseguían.

"Muy bien" dijo, reuniendo valor y dejándolo escapar ante la posibilidad de que el hombre al que amaba se marchara para siempre de su vida. "¿Acaso quieres que solo siga siendo la loca aseguradora que te sigue a todas partes?"

"Meryl, yo…"

"¿O tal vez te recuerdo a alguna simpática tía tuya?"

"No tengo ninguna tía. Ni simpática, ni de otra clase. Estoy tratando de hablar de lo que pasó entre nosotros ayer, Meryl"

"Una última pregunta" dijo ella, con voz irritada "¿Qué soy para ti?"

Vash no contestó, al menos no verbalmente. En vez de eso, dio dos pasos al frente, la tomó por los hombros y la estrechó contra su pecho.

La besó tan ardorosamente que ella se quedó sin aliento. Meryl sintió algo tan intenso que casi se desmayó. Le rodeó el cuello con un brazo y respondió al beso con el mismo ardor.

Al cabo de un momento, cuando Vash la soltó, Meryl volvió a respirar, pero más rápido que antes.

"Por cierto" dijo él "No te veo como una colega, ni como ninguna tía simpática, ni como a una loca aseguradora. Te veo como una amante. Te… te amo, Meryl. ¿Ha quedado claro?"

"Clarísimo" contestó ella, tragando saliva. Vash sonrió.

"Cuando Milly regrese" empezó "Empezaré a buscar trabajo" y, dándole la espalda, caminó hacia la puerta que daba a las escaleras.

"¿Por qué?" inquirió Meryl, confundida "No nos falta dinero" Vash se detuvo justo cuando en el marco de la puerta. Volvió la cabeza.

"No querrás casarte con alguien desempleado, ¿verdad?" dijo, y antes de que Meryl pudiera procesar la información recibida, cerró la puerta.

&/&

Al cabo de dos meses, Vash sacó a Meryl a bailar, para lo que iba a ser su primer baile de recién casados. No es que Vash bailara muy bien, pero en fin.

La gente comenzó a murmurar y todas las miradas se centraron en la pareja (entre ellas, la mirada asesina de Knives y la emocionada de Milly). A Vash le quedaba muy bien el smoking, pensó Meryl, orgullosa.

"Eres preciosa, señora Saverem" le dijo él al oído "No tengo palabras para decirte cuánto te quiero"

"Y tú eres el hombre más guapo del mundo, señor Saverem, y te amo con todo mi corazón" dijo ella, riendo de felicidad, más feliz de lo que había sido nunca en su vida.

Vash sonrió, pero su mirada rápidamente se vio atrapada por una versión que era más que… espectacular?

"Mira eso, Mer"

"Oooh" exclamó ella al ver sobre el hombro de Vash a un estupefacto Knives que bailaba torpemente con una paciente Milly. El ex - asesino serial parecía dispuesto a matar al que se le pusiera delante, pero los ojos azules de Milly no mostraban el menor miedo, y esto parecía perturbarlo. En los últimos meses, Milly había sido la única capaz de sacarle algunas palabras y de hacerle comer.

La orquesta empezó un vals clásico, y Vash dio los primeros pasos, haciendo que el elegante vestido de satén se agitase alrededor de Meryl en resplandecientes oleadas de luz.

…

Y vivieron felices para siempre. Happily ever after.

Fin uu. End uu


End file.
